Back home
by Lucky-Sputnik Sound
Summary: Guitarist Sora from San Francisco who runs away from home and meets 19yo Riku in Hollywood -based on pxchinko's tumblr AU


The morning routine was the same as ever, he'd sit down at the table to have breakfast, mother would serve him anything in a rush while she was answering work calls, and father would enter the kitchen just to take food from his dish—and to take away the sugary cereal while reading the newspaper. Not a single 'good morning' or 'goodbye', just chaos, and silence after five minutes. Even so, he waited for another ten minutes to check If someone would come back. Nothing but the city noise.

He smiled and rushed towards his room, turning on his stereo and getting out everything from the closet. _Okay Sora, three things, three things in the backpack and we leave…_ In the end, he had fifteen. He ended calling Leon, just to have Yuffie to pick up and convince him to take more clothes. After a while Leon took back his phone making him put everything on it's place while lecturing with the typical _what-if-your-parents-find-out_ talk he was so used to take from him.

By 12:00 p.m. Sora was lying on the floor and playing songs randomly, asking himself if it was actually worth leaving San Francisco or not. He was completely scared, but his parents wouldn't ever let him become a musician or actually study such career, and here no company would ever accept him without being a formal musician; but if he'd actually flee, his parents wouldn't ever forgive him… but then he wouldn't forgive himself. Everything sounded way too difficult…  
The door's bell rang, he opened the door without even thinking who'd might it be.

Aerith gave him a smile- Hey, may I come in?  
Sora remembered his was still wearing his pijamas (a.k.a. boxers) and he closed the door shut whitout even answering. He opened the door. –I'm sorry, I need to get dressed- he smiled and closed back again. Aerith was tha bass player in a band where Sora used to colaborate occasionally, along with Yuffie and Leon. Everyone was cool and good playing their instruments, and it was nice to play and hang out with them, but music for them was something more like a hobby, so he couldn't take them as a reason to stay.

The brunette usually radiated tranquility but he couldn't feel it, actually knowing why she was in his flat. Yuffie and Leon told her, and that wasn't actually good just because even as passionate as he was, Aerith would always find the right words and have the patience to get him to make up his mind. Sora sighed discouraged.  
-So… you are leaving  
He noded.  
-Are you sure there's nothing you can do in here?  
-Here… Here there's just companies and my parents really want me to do anything but become a musician- they'd be happier if I'd become a homeless instead of a guitar player –he paused, looking towards nowhere- Besides, it's Hollywood, I know everyon'e after fame in there, but there's gotta be something  
He looked back to Aerith, and she stayed thinking for a while. The youngster that once looked like a kid –happy about almost everything, enthusiastic, loud- now had an old-like tired look.  
-I guess we won't say anything if someone's looking for you- Sora's smile came back- Just one thing: you have to write us. Texts, mails or letters as son as you find where to stay- She left a small box on the center table.  
-What is it?  
She shrugged –Maybe an advanced birthday gift  
His smile became wider, but he suddenly remembered the fact that he had to leave before 2:00 p.m.  
-Would you help me pack? I don't know what's essential for the journey

Aerith _tried_ to help him decide what kind of clothes he should take- _No Sora, black pants aren't a good idea/ No you won't need a coat/ How've come you still have cartoon t-shirts?_ \- In the end, he took the black pants, a cartoon t-shirt and three or four more clothes aside from the shoes he had on and the guitar.

He went to his parents' bedroom and left a note in the nightstand: "I'll be fine".  
Leon took him to the bus station.

 _A lad with sea-colored eyes and silver hair watched the landscape, going from the view to his sketchbook with fast moves and glances as he drawed. Suddenly he started thinking about the meeting he was having that night. His hand stop while he imagined what'd happen- Everything would happen. Again. His phone rang, showing a photo and a name- Kairi. He hang up, tanding up and starting to walk towards the city._

It was 2:00 a.m., Sora was walking back to where he was staying after going to a 24-hour grocery store- He finally got some food, he already had where to stay, no one had assaulted him and the lady that rented the room ain't looked like a psycho- even tought, he coulnd't just trust everyone at first sight, right? He kept thinking until he tripped.

There was someone on the floor.

 _Damn. It._

-Uh… hey, you okay?- he looked everywhere, there was no one on the Street. He still stayed in a safe distance- he wouldn't let himself be assaulted on his first day. The Young man had his eyes barely opened and was sweating. He actually tought about leaving him there, but what if he died? He didn't look like a homeless, and he definitely wasn't alright. He took his shoulder and started shaking him –Hey, hey wake up

The silver-haired guy sat down and stared at him with a rather angry face, pulling his hand away and growling- Leave me alone –He could have been scary if he hadn't puke right after saying so. Sora rolled his eyes _I'm so gonna regret this_. He grabbed his arm putting it over his shoulders and grabbed him by his waist –Come on, let's get you a doctor

The doctor diagnosis was that his friend exceded his body's capacity of alcohol intake, aside him taking some other _things_ , sometimes humbling something like "too young". He'd wake up just alright, just a little bit weak.  
But he had no I.D., he was unconsious and Sora had no idea where to take him.  
-Here- the doctor have him a couple of pills- he'll need this for the hangover.  
Sora growled while picking him up after taking the pills. Now he'd have to drag his new drug-addict friend over half city.

When they finally got home –more like, the room where he was living now- he threw him to the bed and sat down in a chair nearby. Even with all the things this guy took he didn't puke again, and it wasn't that hard to take care of him. Anyway, he'd had to take a rest day after _this_. He wouldn't sleep with an stranger in his room… but he did fell asleep.

He woke up at evening the next day, lying on his bed. His drug-addict friend had left for sure, he even asked the lady. The guy didn't stole anything, and except from what de lady told him, it was as if the silver-haired guy had never been there. Sora sighed walking towards the shower.


End file.
